


Things I Hate About You

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rain, Sad Peter Parker, Smut, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter overhears the team drunkenly gossiping about him and gets upset. Tony feels guilty, and as Peter tries to explain his absence, something happens between them.// halfway through it's very 10 things I hate about you / 7 thingsits FUCKING CUTE
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Things I Hate About You

The storm was blizzarding outside. The wind and rain were hitting the window, making it rattle. Luckily, Tony was snuggled into his warm bed, cuddled up and keeping warm, with his wife curled up beside him. Safely inside the warmth of the penthouse, he tried to let himself drift off to sleep. But he couldn't do it, no matter how hard he tried. All he did was sit and listen to the winds howling. 

The other night was horrible.

He remembered it well, which was weird because he usually doesn't remember nights where he's had five scotches. But this night was so much different. 

Tony and the rest of the Avengers were hanging out at the base, having a wonderful night. They were drinking and laughing, everything was just right. He adored each and every one of them.

Apparently when Tony had a lot to drink, he forgot himself. He talked too much and said things he didn't think about beforehand, stuff he didn't mean. Peter was skipping off to the bathroom and everyone was spread out in the lounge in various stages of drunkenness. 

"So what do you guys think of Peter?" Nat asked, watching to make sure Peter was out of sight. 

"He's cute." Bruce replied, "Like, he's a little sweetheart. Don't you think?" He looked around the room for his friend's reactions. 

Strange shook his head, "Peter is way too young to be here, he's still a baby."

Nat sat up on her knees, reaching for the bottle of vodka on the coffee table and pulling it towards her, taking a swig. "He's not as mature as us that's for sure."

Tony shook his head and sipped at his scotch. "He's just a kid, leave him alone."

Steve hiccupped as he downed the rest of his glass. "He's cool and all that but he's kind of a weirdo."

"Yeah!" Nat agreed with him, pointing at him and then taking another swig. "And like, he won't stop talking about Star Wars! He's a total nerd! He acts as if he is as smart as all of us!"

"When we all know I am the smartest!" Strange interjected, "Peter will never be as smart as me."

Thor downed his bottle of beer and joined in on the Peter-bashing. "That kid is definitely not god material, he has a lot to learn."

"What annoys you about Peter, Tony?"

They all looked up to him expectantly. The thing was, Tony didn't really have anything to say on the subject, all of Peter's annoyances weren't that annoying anymore, they were just him. He liked everything about Peter. Peter was his mentee, his protegé, his friend.

But, Tony didn't want them all to think he was going soft for him. He knew that if he sat there and told them all what a wonderful kid the guy was, they would make fun of him for not having something sarcastic to say. He had to think fast, say something mean, but not too mean.

"Well," Tony downed his scotch and leaned forward, rubbing his chin and looking around his friends.

"I don't  _ love _ his inane chit chat 24 / 7, and I certainly don't love the way he always nags at me to eat all the time! In fact, he calls me like… all the time."

The others were eating this up, leaning forward and listening for more, drinks in their hands.

"And obviously there's the way he never leaves my side, like some fucking cheerleader! And the annoying way when I'm trying to work he keeps trying to talk my ear off about crappy comic books that I don't care about."

"Is that the way you really feel Mr. Stark?" Peter's sad and innocent voice came from behind him. Everyone froze, looking up to him. 

Tony's eyes fell shut, hating himself more than he ever had before. Peter had heard all of that, how fucking perfect. The worst thing was, Tony didn't even mean it. He just listed the things he grew to love. But now he had to face the music.

Stark turned in his seat, slowly looking up to see the miserable eyes of the younger man staring back at him. Just the vision of the younger man hurting like that over his words, broke his heart.

Tony gulped, "Uh, Pete. How long you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know none of you actually like me." Peter's voice broke as he spoke, eyes welling up as he looked down at his fingers.

"Pete I -" Tony begun.

"No." Peter stopped him, walking forward to pick up his bag. "I didn't want to be here anyway." 

With that comment, Peter walked as fast as he could out of the penthouse and back home. 

Tony couldn't stop thinking about him that whole night. He tried to chase after him, but the alcohol coursing through his veins had other plans and wouldn't him stand upright. The others seemed to get over it very quick, maybe they were just too far gone with their drink, or maybe they just didn't care enough, but it annoyed Tony. 

How could they not care that Peter was hurt? Tony was annoyed how quick to judge everyone was, how horrible they were about Peter. They were so fucking mean for no reason, and if Tony was sober he would have shut them down, told them to fuck off and apologise. 

He shouldn't have said what he said. Especially considering none of it was true. He was to blame as much as anyone. Tony hated himself for not shutting it down instantly, and for encouraging that disgusting behaviour. 

Peter shouldn't have had to listen to that. The kid was smart, intelligent, way more mature than most people Tony knew. He was funny and pure. He loved with every single part of his soul, cared about everyone and did whatever he could to make people smile. The rest of the team should be more like him.

He may not have the strength of Thor or Steve, or even Banner, but his inner strength was better than all of theirs put together. No one needed happiness more than Peter. He lost his parents, his uncle, and every ounce of happiness people tried to give him. 

Finally, when he thought he found friends, a family of his own, they didn't even care enough to pretend to like him. 

So Tony couldn't sleep. He hadn't heard from Peter once since then, and he was worried. When he tried to explain to Pepper about it all, she shrugged it off. She said it didn't matter much, that all groups of drunk people can be shitty sometimes, but it's not their fault, it's the drink. 

But that didn't make Tony feel any better.

The winds were still howling, and Tony felt like crying. Peter deserves better. So much fucking better. 

That's when he heard his phone go off. Tony checked the screen, seeing a message from Friday saying that someone was coming up in the elevator. Who in the right mind would be going outside in this weather? It may as well be flooding outside! The weather was disgusting, so whoever it was, must really need his help.

He should be angry that someone was planning on disturbing his night, but he needed a distraction. Anything to get his mind off of his own guilt. 

Tony slowly climbed out of bed, tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door. He walked towards the sofa and waited for the arrival of whoever it was. He was only wearing pajama trousers, his hair a mess as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The elevator doors opened and a soaking wet Peter walked out of it. His clothes dripping, his hair sticking to his face, water flooding off of him leaving puddles as he slowly walked in.

When Tony noticed it was him, he clenched his jaw and stood up, eyes filled with an emotion he didn't quite understand.

Peter had been crying. Not that you could tell with him being drenched. His eyes were bright red, and his chin was shivering. 

"Mr. Stark." His voice wavered as he looked up at him, "I gotta talk to you."

Tony rubbed his nose and walked closer to the younger man, nodding. "Okay."

Peter tried to wipe his eyes but his hands were so wet, it didn't matter. He looked so endearing and adorable, standing there in clothes just a little too big, hanging off of him.

"I don't care what they think of me." He started. Peter sounded like any second he was going to break down, each word just coming out of him with such pain. 

"I don't care if they think I'm stupid, or a freak. I don't even care if they don't think I should be on the team!" 

Tony nodded, listening intently. He stepped forward again, until they were a meter or so apart. His heart felt like it was shattering.

"But I… I care about what you think of me."

Tony could feel his eyes start to well up too, the lump in his throat growing.

"And I care that you don't like me. It hurts Mr. Stark… it fucking hurts! I… I care so much about you Tony." Peter burst into hysterics, crying so hard he could hardly breathe. 

Tony didn't care anymore, he closed the distance and wrapped his strong arms around the younger man, pulling his soaking wet protegé against him. 

"It's okay Pete," Tony told him, feeling the younger man shake. He couldn't tell whether it was from the cold, the nerves or the sadness, but Peter was shaking like a leaf in his arms, sobbing into his neck. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it, I swear, I was drunk… that's not an excuse, I'm so sorry kid." He apologized over and over, eyes shut as he tried to absolve himself of his sins. He held Peter tightly.

"I like you so much Tony," Peter sobbed, arms cased between their chests. 

"I know kid, I like you too, I promise I do, they are all jerks okay? I'm sorry." 

Peter's eyes were closed as he sobbed, trying to regain his breathing and some form of dignity as he attempted to calm down. 

"There," Tony mumbled into his wet hair, rubbing his back. "It's all okay, I promise."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Peter stood back again, with only inches between their bodies. The younger man looked over him. 

"I got you all wet," he tried to laugh through his cries. 

Tony shrugged. "It's okay, it's not like I'm wearing Armani." He offered him with that endearing smile of his.

"Pete… those things I said. The list I gave?" He spoke softly, watching ad Peter's eyes turned back to miserable as he listened. 

"They are all things I love about you. You've not got a single thing wrong with you."

Peter half smiled for a moment and then sniffled, looking down and shivering still. "You mean it?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. And here, if it'll make you feel better, why don't you make a list of things you hate about me? Come on, I'm sure there's loads!" He tried to lighten up the conversation, chuckling after his last statement.

Peter cleared his throat and looked at him, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched. "I hate… I hate the way you look at me, like I'm special when I know I'm not."

Tony gulped, watching as Peter's found his feet, taking a breath and continuing.

"I hate the way you compliment me… making me feel like I'm the most important person you know. Which I know I'm not… And I hate how vain you are… you always look so fucking good, like it's nothing." Peter licked his lips, breathing in again.

"I hate the way you always read my mind… like you know me better than anyone else."

"I hate your grey hair, it makes you look so good I can barely stand it."

He took a step forward so they were just touching each other. 

"I hate it that you are always right… about everything, and that you can be yourself around me. And I hate it when you make me laugh… because nothing else in the world seems as good as that moment, and I miss them when they're gone."

Tony was understanding this now, knowing exactly what Peter was saying, and seeing it inside him. No one had ever just laid their heart on the table like this, been completely naked and insecure, showing him everything inside them. He felt like in this moment, it was just them, no one else existed or mattered.

"And I hate it when I don't see you or hear from you because I miss you so much. Do you wanna know the thing I hate most?"

Peter's wet fingertips slowly touched the side of Tony's face. Tony nodded, "Yeah." His voice was less than a whisper.

"Is that I don't hate you, not one bit. Not even the way you make me love you."

There it was. Peter loved him. 

So there Tony stood, centimetres apart from a gorgeous, drenched teenager in love, while his wife slept in the master bedroom down the hallway. What was he gonna do? Would he just walk away? Tell Peter it was gonna be okay and just to go home, that he would talk to the others and make them apologise?

Tony licked his lips, staring into the hazel eyes of the sweet 20 year old in front of him. 

"Say something Tony. Please, the silence is killing me." Peter whispered, stroking the side of his face. 

Tony smiled, "Need you to be really silent, can you do that for me?" 

Peter didn't understand why, but he nodded, looking very confused. Tony had made his decision. Was it a good one? No. Was it the right one? Again, no. But was he going to regret it? No. No he wasn't. 

Tony slowly touched their noses together and watched as Peter's eyes fluttered shut. Their breaths mixed as the older man tilted his head, pressing a soft and sweet kiss against the younger's lips. Peter instantly melted against him, and Tony instinctively held out his arms to hold him close. 

The kiss was slow, meaningful and fucking spectacular. Peter moved his lips, taking this time to revel in the moment, finally feeling the lips he had coveted for so long. Tony kissed him lovingly, putting everything into the kiss, all the guilt he felt drifted away. He showed Peter his best moves, pouring every bit of admiration and affection he had for the man into their embrace. 

Peter's hands were on his neck, his body fit perfectly against Tony's. Suddenly, Tony was aware of the situation, his nudity, his wife in the next room. But he didn't want to break the kiss. As they continued to make out, Tony moved with him, walking them through the room. He led Peter slowly towards the hallway, to the guest bedroom.

As he slowly knocked the door closed, lips still attached, deepening the kiss and progressing to tongues, he pulled at Peter's shirt. The younger man got the idea, and began to stip, baring his chest and chucking the wet clothes on the floor.

Tony wasn't thinking, but he was glad he wasn't. He was happy, happy kissing Peter, holding his muscled body against his, tumbling with him onto the bed. He detached their lips, 

"Friday, make this room soundproof." He commanded her.

"Done." She answered a moment later. 

He looked down at Peter's glowing smile on the pillows beneath him. "Look at you," Tony whispered, he looked so in awe of the younger man.

Peter blushed so hard, his cheeks redder than they've ever been before. "I love you Tony, I know what we are doing is wrong -"

Tony placed a finger on his lips. "What I'm doing is wrong. I'll take the consequences for you darling, let me show you how much I care about you." 

Peter nodded, staring up at him as the older man removed his finger. 

"Now, we're not gonna have sex Pete, not tonight, not when she's in the next room. But I'm gonna do everything else, and I'm gonna make you so happy, will you let me?"

Peter nodded again, "Tony… is this… uhm," he looked embarrassed again, his eyes filling up with insecurities. 

"It's okay baby, ask me." His voice was so soothing and comforting.

"Is this a one-time thing… because you feel bad?"

Tony shook his head, "No Pete. I have every intention of doing this again, and again. And it's not because I feel bad, it's because you… are the most important thing in my life, and I was a fool. And I will continue to be one, if I don't let you into my heart."

Peter seemed really touched, this time his eyes were filled with happy tears. "You really want me?"

Tony nodded. "I really do." He confirmed, "Now, I'm gonna go and get something, I need you to strip down and get under the covers, get dry and warm, I'll be back in two minutes."

Peter blushed at the thought of finally being naked in front of the man he adored. He watched as Tony snuck out the door, blowing him a kiss before he did so. 

Peter got up, shoving off his shoes, and all his wet clothing, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He pulled back the duvet and got in, feeling the clean and sweet smelling cotton against his naked body. 

Seconds later, the door reopened and Tony wedged himself in, closing the door and locking it. He turned around slowly, eyes falling on Peter, the moonlight shining through the window, making Peter glow. Tony smiled, reaching the side of the bed and slowly pushing down his trousers. 

He heard Peter gasp as he crawled under the covers with him, putting the tube of lube in his hands under the pillow. Tony smirked, gently lying down inches away from him, facing him. 

"Gonna touch you now Pete, you reserve the right to say no."

Peter shuffled forward, pressing their bodies together. He whimpered at the touch, eyes closing as he felt that strong chest against his, their legs entwining, crotches softly laying against each other. 

"I'll keep that in mind," Peter whispered, letting his head fall in the crook of Tony's neck. He pressed his lips against the skin he found there, feeling Tony's hands grip around his slim waist.

Peter was already getting hard, and he realised Tony was too. They softly touched each other, hands trailing over skin, caressing the other man as their mouths hovered over each other's. Their mouths open, faces barely a centimeter apart. Tony watched the younger man, feeling his elegant fingers line the muscles in his shoulders. 

"You're so soft," Tony whispered against his lips, their noses gently rubbing together. "So pretty,"

Peter's blush was still obvious in the moonlight, and it was fucking cute. Tony pressed closer to him and rejoined their lips in a slow and adoring kiss, one of Tony's hands meeting the side of Peter's face as he kissed him deep. 

Slowly, Tony moved them so he was above him, holding him gently as they continued to kiss. When Tony rolled his hips upwards for the first time, Peter moaned, head falling back against the fluffy pillow. 

Tony took his cue and trailed sweet kisses down his jawline, nesting into his neck. He continued to slowly roll his cock up against Peter's. It felt so good, so right. 

"Tony," Peter breathed, "Oh Tony,"

Tony smirked into his neck, kissing it a little more, sucking at the skin. Peter's eyes were closed as he felt the older man's strong frame rub against him, lips attached to his neck. 

"Can I feel you Tony?" Peter asked him, hands smoothing down the older man's back and resting on top of his ass. 

Tony chuckled and pulled back, "You can, but let me give you something first okay? Just lie back baby, I've got you."

Peter did as he was told, watching as Tony's lips reattached themselves to his skin. The wet heat of Tony's kisses left trails down his clavicle and towards his chest. He was painfully hard, and he couldn't look away. 

Tony's mouth enveloped his nipple, suckling at it for a few seconds, and christ it felt fantastic.

"Oh my… oh my god," Peter moaned in a whisper as he felt the older man crawl down his body. Tony's tongue trailed down from his chest to his stomach, stopping at the sensitive skin by his dick. 

Tony looked up at him, those big brown eyes, filled with so much want. Peter smiled sweetly, his eyes lidded with desire as his fingers thread themselves into the older man's hair.

"Please," Peter whispered. 

Tony grinned and went back to teasing him, kissing around his throbbing cock as his hands tickled his thighs. It felt beyond anything Peter could have ever imagined. Big hands were now massaging his thighs as Tony slowly licked a stripe up the side of his dick. 

"Ohmygod," Peter moaned, biting down on his lip rather hard as he watched Tony look at his dick. 

"You're so fucking perfect, Peter," he told him before he opened his mouth and sucked on the tip. 

Peter gasped, his free hand flying to cover his mouth as he angled his head so he could see Iron Man's mouth around his cock. 

Tony sucked hard, licking along the slit, feeling the younger man writhe under him already. He didn't peg the kid as a 20 year old virgin, but maybe he was just waiting for him.

Tony took him all into his mouth, having rather an excellent gag reflex. Peter's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as Tony sucked him down hard, bobbing his head, one hand gripping Peter's hip, and the other softly massaging his balls. 

"Oh fuck… fucking hell, shit!" Peter moaned, bucking up his hips. This just spurred the older man on, working harder between his legs.

Tony loved how Peter was coming undone under him, those sweet high pitched noises, those adorable whimpers. God, Peter was so hot, he completely forgot about the fact his wife was asleep in the next room. 

Peter was bucking up against him, "Tony! Oh Tony, you feel so fucking good, so fuckk!!" He cried as his back arched, the warmth spreading throughout his body, his skin turning red.

Tony removed his lips, looking up at Peter. The younger man was breathing heavily, he moved so he could see a very happy Tony situated between his legs. "Pass me the lube baby, it's under the pillow."

Peter grinned and fumbled about, seconds later passing it to his mentor who opened it up, lathering up two fingers. 

"You ever done this before sweetheart?" 

Peter shook his head, "No, but I really want to."

Tony nodded and gave him a warm smile, "I'll take care of you,"

He resumed with his mouth around Peter's dick, sucking down as his lubed up fingers slowly touched the outer ring of Peter's hole. He kept a slow pace with his mouth as he slowly pushed one finger in, testing the waters. Peter seemed to enjoy it, squeaking slightly at the breach and then sort of melting into the mattress. Tony slowly pushed a full finger in until it was fully inside him, giving Peter a second to get used to it. He then pulled it out and pushed it in again.

"Oh god." Peter moaned, his fists balling up in the sheets beneath him. "Mr. Stark! Fuck… more! Please,"

As told to, Tony solo finger fucked him a few more times before pushing in another finger, feeling the man beneath him squirm.

"Jesus-fucking-christ!" Peter cursed, pulling the sheets towards him as he felt two fingers inside him, further and further. He could feel his orgasm rising, taking him over like waves crashing against the shore.

Tony pushed further, swiping his fingertips over Peter's prostate, causing the younger man to yelp in satisfaction. A few more strokes was all it took, and Peter was coming hard down Tony's throat, moaning erotically and rather loudly. Peter watched, breathless, as Tony drank every last drop, keeping his mouth around him until he was soft. 

Coming up for air, Tony flopped down beside him, pulling him in for a hug. Peter was sleepy, and so in love, but as he cuddled into his mentor, he realised that the older man was still hard. 

"Want to see you cum Tony," Peter whispered, his hair was stuck to his head with sweat, and he looked fucking enchanting. Post-orgasm Peter was even more beautiful than normal Peter, and that's saying a lot. 

The younger man let his hands fall down to grasp Tony's big stiff cock. "You're so big," he grinned into Tony's neck. 

"You don't have to honey, " Tony told him as he let his eyes fall shut. Peter began to jerk him off, watching his face, memorising the look of pleasure that he had always wanted to see. 

"I want to," Peter shut him up with a kiss. He kissed him hard, tasting his lips and letting Tony taste his. "Always wanted to… christ I love your dick, Sir."

Tony reached for the lube, "Here Pete," he whispered into his ear, "Can I fuck your thighs?" 

Peter grinned and nodded, opening the bottle up. He spread some onto his thighs, and then lathered up his mentors cock. Tony showed him the right position, and they set up a rhythm. As the older man grasped onto him, pulling him close, Peter felt himself hardening up again. They were both staring at each other, eyes dark, lips plump and glistening as they both moaned over and over again. 

"You're amazing," Tony whispered, "So beautiful, I'm so lucky Pete, so fucking lucky! Oh, oh fuck,"

Peter was lost in the moment, moving against him, their bodies close, eyes glued to each other. "Oh god Tony, you're… you're everything I ever wanted… ahh! Oh shit! Feels fucking great, feels so-OH!" Peter moaned, his second orgasm for the night bubbling up inside him.

"Cum for me baby," Tony growled, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. "Cum all over us, wanna feel you… oh fuck you're gorgeous right now, I wish you could see it… need this on video, jesus!"

Peter shuddered as he came, moaning loudly into Tony's neck, white fluid sticking between them as the older man came too, cursing and repeating Peter's name. 

"Peter! Oh fuck, Peter baby! Peter… oh Peter…" 

They both lay there together, a sticky mess, sweaty, sleepy and completely satisfied. 

"Suppose a shower is out of the question," Peter laughed tiredly against him. 

"We'll wipe ourselves up with your wet clothes," Tony smiled, wanting to just fall asleep. "Shouldn't really stay the night, but I'm gonna."

Peter shuffled to the side of the bed and picked up his wet tshirt, using it as a rag to clean up the cum that stuck to him. He then leaned over and wiped Tony, smiling at him as he did.

"And the consequences? Of all of this?" Peter asked sweetly, chucking his shirt back to the floor.

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, but we can get through it." Tony pulled him close, "Turn around, gonna spoon you."

Peter blushed again, kissing him softly and then spinning around, pressing his back and ass into the older man. Tony's arm snaked around his stomach and held him close and gently.

"What about the others?"

"I'll set them straight. Ain't having anyone talk shit about my man." Tony kissed his cheek and snuggled in between the pillow and Peter's still slightly wet hair. 

"Your man?" Peter repeated in a soft voice. "I'm your man?"

"That okay?" Tony smiled, eyes closed and feeling the tiredness take him over.

"I'm your man." Peter stated in a whisper, smiling as he started to drift off to sleep. "I love you Tony,"

"I love you too Peter. Sweet dreams."

  
  



End file.
